


Under Stars

by innocentlyrejected



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fun, Healer!Jisung, IT'S SO FUCKING FLUFFY, Lee Felix - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Seo Changbin - Freeform, Siren!Felix, Sorry it's short, bang chan - Freeform, han jisung - Freeform, hanlix, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, i think it's also a rare pair, i think it's cute though, jilix, kim seungmin - Freeform, kim woojin - Freeform, lee minho - Freeform, mentioned - Freeform, oooh, stray kids - Freeform, which, yan jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentlyrejected/pseuds/innocentlyrejected
Summary: A quiet summer night under the stars in which Jisung and Felix reminisce, stargaze and confess.





	Under Stars

Felix folded his hands and leaned onto the railing of the second-floor balcony, sighing and closing his eyes. The day was coming to an end and the sky painted itself a beautiful array of warm and cold colors alike. The ocean waves rippled against the beach, white soapy suds pulling back into the sea with the turn of the tide.

The warm summer breeze blew past Felix, blowing his hair in front of his eyes. He blinked, pursing his lips as he ran a hand through his hair. A few blond strands fell in front of his eyes and he curled them back behind his ears.

The sea crashed softly onto the beach, filling the comfortable silence. Salty sea spray flew through the air and fell back into the water with a soft pattering sound as the waves crept up onto the shore. Felix sighed contentedly and smiled brightly as he spotted a pod of dolphins jumping out of the waves and diving back down again.

He jumped at the sound of the sliding glass door behind him sliding open and shut. He heard footsteps behind him and relaxed, recognizing the pattern and the sound of the sneakers against the wooden patio.

“Peaceful, isn’t it?” Jisung asked, leaning against the railing beside Felix. “I bet it’s pretty different from back home.” Felix glanced at the older and smiled, nodding. He turned his gaze back to the deep blue of the ocean, the reflection of the setting sun and quickly appearing stars shining off of the water. The moon hadn’t risen yet.

A few boats were scattered over the surface of the ocean, sailing towards the bustling harbor half a mile down the beach. Others were still, rocking in time with the waves against their hulls. Felix leaned forward and rested his chin in the palm of his hands.

“Y’know, now that I’m looking at the sea from above, it’s a little surreal, knowing that I used to live down there.” Felix smiled crookedly.

“Not to mention there are no predators trying to nip at your fins up here.” Jisung teased, nudging Felix with his shoulder.

“Please, don’t remind me.” Felix shivered, sticking his tongue out in disgust. Jisung laughed and smiled down at the sea, running a hand through his black hair.

“Chan and the others left a little bit ago. There are still leftovers if you’d like any?” Jisung offered, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder. Felix shook his head lightly. Jisung shrugged, following Felix’s steady gaze towards the surface of the ocean.

“I wish it could’ve always been like this.” Jisung raised an eyebrow. Felix waved him off quickly. “Don’t get me wrong. I love the ocean and I’m not ashamed of what I was. Am?” Felix shook his head and pushed it out of his mind. Jisung turned his body towards Felix, his body language open and inviting.

“Continue?”

“I think growing up out of the sea would’ve been… safer.” Jisung pursed his lips. “I’m not saying that there aren’t dangers to being human. Only that they’re mild, in comparison to the ones I grew up with.” Jisung’s expression softened.

“I think a lot more of my relatives would be alive right now if we’d been born humans.” Felix frowned, nodding towards the water. Jisung nodded slowly as silence fell between the two and they watched the ocean curl in on itself.

A minute passed before Jisung was shuffling closer to Felix and opening his mouth to speak.

“Hey. I know you don’t like being reminded, but do you remember how we met?” Jisung asked before looking up at Felix. Felix inhaled sharply and sighed, his eyes screwing shut as he nodded. “I’m not saying it was a good experience and it’s not one I’d like to live through again, but…” Jisung looked away, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

Felix cocked his head to the side and opened his eyes. “ _But_?”

“I never want to see you in pain ever again, Felix. But I can’t help but feel grateful that you washed up outside of my shop.” He nodded towards the exact spot on the beach he had found Felix three years before, not one hundred yards away.

Felix’s tail had been practically  **shredded**  by a hostile shark. It took almost half a year for Felix to recover and even though he was still green as a witch, Minho assured Jisung that if it was any other circumstance, Felix wouldn't have made it.

Jisung had even managed to get Felix settled into being a half human, half merman hybrid. it was quite the sight, really. Watching Felix turn into a full-fledged human for the first time. Even Felix was shocked by the occurrence, but luckily for everyone, it had worked out relatively well.

Jisung looked up, smiling affectionately as he cupped Felix’s hands with his own. Felix’s eyes softened as Jisung brought his hands up to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to Felix’s knuckles.

“I’m glad that you grew up in the sea.” Jisung looked Felix straight in the eye. Felix felt a lump form in the back of his throat as Jisung swiped the pad of his thumb over Felix’s fingers. “If you hadn’t, I don’t know if we ever would have met - and that’s something I  ** _never_** want to imagine.”

Jisung shook his head and smiled guiltily, tears brimming the corner of his eyes. Slowly, he looked down at Felix’s shoulder, avoiding Felix’s eyes and biting his lip. Felix’s pupils dilated as Jisung took a step closer, his breath tickling Felix’s neck. He rested his forehead on Felix’s shoulder, exhaling in his scent and letting the tension leave his body.

He smelled like salt and under any other circumstances, Jisung may have been put off but - this was Felix. It was nearly impossible for him to do anything of the sort.

Felix untangled his hands from between their chests and wrapped his arms around Jisung’s shoulders loosely. Jisung followed his lead and rested his hands on Felix’s hips, rubbing circles into the exposed skin above his pajama pants.

“When you put it like that, the sea doesn’t seem so horrible.”

“Well, you should know -  **you’re**  the one who grew up in it.” Jisung snorted as Felix frowned and flicked Jisung’s shoulder playfully.

“You shush.” Felix scolded jokingly, snuggling closer into Jisung’s chest.

He ran his fingers through Jisung’s hair, smiling as Jisung shifted his chin onto Felix’s shoulder.

Jisung pressed quiet kisses onto the exposed expanse of Felix’s freckled shoulders and chest, smiling knowingly against his skin as Felix shivered. Felix turned his attention away from the sky, instead focusing on the dark hair currently tickling his neck. He shifted slightly, craning his neck to bury his face into Jisung’s hair.

“You’re incredible,” Felix mumbled against Jisung’s locks, inhaling the scent of his shampoo. Jisung laughed wetly and shook his head, his bangs swaying over his eyes against Felix’s shoulder. “What?” Felix asked, pulling away slightly to look Jisung in the eyes.

Felix’s breath caught in his throat.

“Oh my god, why are you crying?” Jisung shook his head as Felix quickly released his arms and laid his palms onto Jisung’s cheeks. “Did I say something wrong? Do you need a tissue or-”

Felix’s words caught in his throat as Jisung closed the distance between them, dark eyes shut tightly as a few stray tears ran down his cheeks. Felix tensed as Jisung tilted his head to the right and wrapped his arms around Felix’s waist tightly. Felix closed his eyes, smiling against Jisung’s lips.

Jisung pulled away slightly, breathing heavily. His eyes were hooded but Felix could clearly see the affection within them. Felix brushed Jisung’s tears away gently and kissed his cheeks before looking him in the eye.

“Y’know,” Felix started, slinging his arms around Jisung’s neck. “You could’ve just asked me for a kiss.” He teased, brushing his nose against Jisung’s with a smirk.

_“You’re such an ass,”_  Jisung whispered, crushing his lips against Felix’s again. Felix smiled at Jisung’s pink dusted cheeks before closing his eyes and returning the kiss. He threaded his fingers through the baby hairs on Jisung’s neck, not missing the way Jisung relaxed under his fingertips.

“You like it though,” Felix replied cockily against Jisung’s lips.

“I hate it when you’re right,” Jisung mumbled, shaking his head and smiling.

The night air was warm and the breeze ruffled their hair as the sun finally disappeared under the line of the sea entirely, the twinkling stars exploding into sight. Felix looked up at the night sky, admiring the stars.

Living at the bottom of the sea for so long, Felix had never been given the chance to fully appreciate the stars from underneath the ocean; seeing them night after night since meeting Jisung never managed to quell his wonder for them.

Jisung smiled quietly and followed his eyes, already recognizing a few constellations scattered above them.

“They’re beautiful,” Felix whispered with a smile.

“I can think of  **one**  thing that I like better,” Jisung said, intertwining his fingers behind Felix’s back and pulling him that much closer. Jisung wiggled his eyebrows as Felix laughed lightheartedly.

“I love you, you big sap,” Felix replied with a chuckle, pecking Jisung’s lips.

“Really?” Jisung asked, a smile spreading across his face slowly.

“Of course I love you.” Felix nodded. “You’re wonderful.” Jisung blushed, smile widening. He ducked his head into the junction of Felix’s neck, peppering quick kisses over his collarbone. Felix shook his head fondly and drew invisible shapes on Jisung’s clothed shoulders. 

Jisung pulled away, brushing Felix’s hair back and pressing a soft kiss against his forehead. Jisung smiled gently.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me your thoughts in the comments! I'm also taking requests for a few thousand worded one shots, so you can comment your ideas as well. If you think I should make a full fledged fantasy au based off of this little one shot, let me know! ☺︎ ♡


End file.
